Broken Heart
by zephyrus 123
Summary: cinta adalah anugerah, tapi tidak untuk Kiba. ONESHOT


**Naruto**** © Masashi ****Kishimoto**

**Broken Heart © Dei-kun ****coolz**

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Pagi itu langit tampak cerah, seperti biasa tim 8 sedang latihan tanpa senseinya.

"Lagi-lagi Kurenai-sensei tidak datang!" keluh Kiba.

"Walaupun begitu, kitakan harus tetap latihan," kata cewek bermata lavender sambil memainkan jari-jarinya.

"Ya, aku tahu itu!" kata Kiba berdiri sambil melempar kunainya ke pohon.

Sudah empat hari ini Kurenai-sensei pergi untuk menyelesaikan misi yang hanya diperuntukan para jounin dan sebagian anbu. Saat ditengah-tengah latihan, Kiba melihat Hinata yang sedang memerhatikan seseorang.

"Oi Hinata~, ngapain kamu berdiri di situ? Latihan kita belum selesai!" teriak Kiba, _'Pasti dia lagi!' _Kiba yang seakan sudah bisa menebak siapa yang sedang diperhatikannya.

"Ah, iya, maaf," kata Hinata sambil mendekati kedua temannya itu.

"Kamu melihat _dia_ lagi ya?" tanya Kiba cuek sambil melempar kunainya lagi.

"I... itu..."

"Tidak perlu dijawab, aku sudah tahu," gumamnya membelakangi Hinata. Walaupun begitu, samar-samar dia bisa melihat muka Hinata memerah.

Setiap melihat Hinata begitu, Kiba selalu merasa kesal. Kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

'_Kenapa aku harus cemburu?__'_

Kiba melempar kunai dengan lebih kuat dari sebelumnya sehingga kunainya menancap lebih dalam. Shino hanya bisa melengos melihat kelakuan salah satu anggotanya itu. Sudah sejak lama Shino memerhatikan kelakuan Kiba dan dia juga tahu bahwa Kiba ada perasaan dengan Hinata.

"Huh- membosankan, aku mau pulang duluan!" gumam Kiba agak keras.

"Tapi Kiba-kun, inikan masih siang, belum saatnya untuk pulang. Bukankah kita selalu pergi dan pulang bersama," kata Hinata.

"Tidak untuk saat ini!"

Kiba meninggalkan kedua temannya itu. Ini tidak seperti biasanya...

"Ano- Shino-kun, Kiba-kun kenapa ya?" tanya Hinata bingung.

'_Pasti karena tadi pagi,'_ batinnya, "Aku juga tidak tahu." jawabnya bohong.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

'_Apa yang ku lakukan?'_

'_Seharusnya aku lebih tenang!'_

'_Seorang shinobi sejati harus bisa membuang perasaannya. Aku tidak boleh begini--'_

'_--Tapi aku hanya manusia biasa...'_

'_...'_

Pikiran Kiba kacau, dia bingung apa jalan yang harus dipilihnya, menjadi shinobi sejati atau manusia biasa yang mengikuti nalurinya.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

--Paginya--

Tidak seperti biasanya Shino datang sendiri kerumah Hinata.

"Um- Shino-kun, Kiba-kun di mana?" tanya Hinata.

"Entahlah, aku sudah menunggunya ditempat biasa tapi dia belum juga datang," jawabnya. _'Apa karena kemarin?'_

"Apa dia sakit?" tanyanya kembali.

"..."

"Bagaimana selesai latihan nanti kita ke rumahnya?"

"Ya, tidak masalah."

Selesai latihan, merekapun pergi ke rumah Kiba.

--Saat sampai di rumahnya--

"Bukannya Kiba pergi latihan dengan kalian?" tanya Hana, kakak Kiba.

"Tidak, Kiba-kun tidak datang. Kami kira Kiba-kun sakit," jawab Hinata.

"Oh begitu, jangan-jangan anak itu bolos lagi! Awas kalau pulang nanti!!" geram Hana urat di kepalanya pada nyembul membentuk sudut siku-siku.

"Kalau begitu kami pulang dulu, terimakasih."

Merekapun segera pergi dari rumah Kiba, takut kalau lebih lama di situ digigit sama ketiga anjing peliharaan Hana.

"Kira-kira Kiba-kun kemana ya?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Tidak usah dipikirin, nanti dia juga pulang sendiri. Aku mau pulang, Hinata, kau bisa pulang sendirikan?"

"Ya, tidak masalah. Sampai besok!"

Mereka berpisah di suatu gang, kini Hinata pulang sendiri melewati gang-gang yang membingungkan, tapi itu tidak menjadi masalah baginya. Dia melewati sebuah sungai, saat yang bersamaan dia juga melihat sosok yang dikenalnya.

'_Kiba-kun,'_ gumamnya pelan.

Terlihatlah Kiba yang sedang berdiri melempar kerikil demi kerikil batu yang dipegangnya. Sekilas Kiba terlihat berbeda dari biasanya, pandangannya kosong. Langit berubah menjadi warna orange kemerahan, menandakan matahari akan segera menghilang. Udara mulai mendingin, Hinata dengan segera memanggil Kiba yang masih melempar kerikil-kerikilnya itu.

"Kiba-kun!!" teriaknya.

Kiba terperanjat, _'Suara ini, jangan-jangan... Hinata!' _batinnya.

Kiba memalingkan pandangannya kearah orang yang memanggilnya. Terlihatlah Hinata yang mulai berjalan menghampirinya. Wajah Hinata terlihat memerah karena efek dari cahaya matahari. Langkah Hinata semakin cepat dengan seketika jantung Kiba berdetak dengan kencang. Hinata adalah sosok yang disukainya sejak di akademi ninja. Sayangnya, Hinata lebih menyukai _dia. _

'_Padahal sifat kami berdua sama, tapi__ kenapa Hinata lebih memilihnya?' _

'_...Hanya Hinata yang bisa menjawabnya... Aku akan menyatakan perasaan ini.'_

"Um-, Kenapa Kiba-kun tidak datang latihan?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Maaf Hinata-, ini karena..."

"Hoi- Kiba, Hinata!!" teriak seseorang yang memotong pembicaraan Kiba.

Kiba melihat wajah Hinata memerah... Ini bukan karena efek cahaya matahari seperti tadi, tapi karena... _Naruto!_ Ya-- yang memanggil mereka adalah Naruto. Narutopun berlari ke arah mereka.

"Kenapa kalian di sini?" tanya Naruto polos.

"Seharusnya aku yang nanya begitu!" kata Kiba sinis.

"Jangan begitu dong, Kiba. Aku mau ke Ichiraku Ramen, persediaan makananku habis. Bagaimana kalau kalian pergi bersamaku? Aku teraktir deh!" tawar Naruto.

"Ah-, benarkah Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata yang tidak percaya.

Kiba kaget dengan jawaban Hinata, '_Ternyata Hinata lebih memilihnya.'_

"Ya, tentu saja. Aku lagi dapet rejeki nomplok, terserah kalian mau makan seberapa banyak," kata Naruto sambil memamerkan dompet kataknya yang penuh.

"Aku sudah kenyang... Kalian pergi saja berdua," kata Kiba dengan menahan emosinya.

"Soal yang tadi, Kiba-kun mau bilang apa?" tanya Hinata lebih penasaran.

"... Sekarang, aku sudah tahu jawabannya," kata Kiba sambil meninggalkan Hinata dan Naruto.

"..."

Hinata tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan oleh Kiba.

"Daag, sampai besok!" kata Kiba membelakangi mereka dengan melambaikan tangan kanannya.

Kiba kesal, tapi...

'_Mungkin ini adalah jalan yang terbaik__. Hinata akan lebih bahagia bila bersamanya.'_

'_Aku hanya dianggap teman olehnya.'_

'_...Tidak lebih...' _

Dengan menghilangnya Kiba dari hadapannya, ada rasa menyesal pada diri Hinata. Matahari sudah tenggelam sepenuhnya. Air sungai terlihat gelap tanpa cahaya. Mereka berdua mengambil jalan yang berbeda. Semakin lama, semakin jauh... Tidak ada yang bisa menjangkaunya.

----------------------------------------------------FIN---------------------------------------------------


End file.
